l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shala
Shala was the second born daughter of the first Old Man of the Mountain, Hassan al-Alamut, leader of the Assassins. Family Shala had an eldest sister Fatima, and looked at her with a jealous eye, watching how her father favours her elder sister. She would pay any price to have that favour, even the price of blood. Shala (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) In 1125 her younger sister Chandra became her ally against Fatima. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 160 Shala was known at Medinaat al-Salaam as a merchant, and some said another merchant, Qarajah, was her lover. Redemption's Court, by Patrick Kapera Jackals Her sister Chandra told the Jackals had approached her, and she had become one of their members. They used this allies against Fatima, the elder sister and favored by the Old Man as his most probably heir. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 160 Fatima during a mission was ambushed by the Monkey Man Knife Fight (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) and she became an undead. Fatima (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart Boxtext) Shafa Shafa, a young girl, was pursued by two Askaree, the Caliphate guards. When she was cornered, dropped to her knees in the ceremonial poise of wajh, pleeding for mercy. The guards would not kill the child themselves. Wajh (LBS - The Awakening flavor) The Askaree could not detain Shafa, because they were killed by arrows fired by Shala. They died painfully, because the arrow's tips had been coated with Blood of the Caliph. Blood of the Caliph (LBS - The Awakening Picture and flavor) Awakening Shalah made a strange alliance with the Qabal sahir Dawuud, the Yodotai Adrianna, and the Ebonite Principal of Valor Kabdar Fassal. All of them aided Zahra, who had been discovered of an Avatar of the Goddess to reach the City of the Seventh Star through the Sewers. Promise of the Young Ones (LBS - The Awakening flavor) The avatars unleashed the prophecy called the Awakening. It freed the Goddess Shinjo, defeated the assaulters of the Shattering of the Jewel, and would be instrumental in the demise of the Immortal Caliph. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 132 Schism After the Old Man died in 1132 killed by his daughter Fatima, Fatima's Tale the Assassins were thrown into chaos. At this the Assassins erupted into open warfare, with Fatima controlling a small faction, Bitter Shadows (LBS - The Awakening flavor) and Shala another. Another sister, Jamilah, remained as a feared assassin. Her brother, Haroun, revealed as a member of the Houses of Dahab and a Qolat, who had faked his death to control his own small troupe within the Assassins. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Shala and her sister Chandra were part of the Traditionalist faction. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 161 Leader After the death of Fatima, Shala re-forged the Family into something resembling their former glory. Her sister had been the murdered of their father. Fatima's Tale Haroun revealed as a member of the Houses of Dahab and a Qolat in secrecy. He was who took the title of the Old Man of the Mountain. Adira After the death of the Immortal Caliph, Hanan Talibah, and the ruling of a Senpet governor, Adira became the new Caliph in 1134. Chandra, who had been allied with Shala confronted her leadership, and she was found dead. Shala had told her sister Faida that Chandra was a Jackal, and she saw it as a betrayer, so the "Keeper of the Seventh Gate" killed the "Hammer". Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 172 Nakima The Assassins were following a bodyguard of the merchant known as Nakima. The man was the descendant of a betrayer of the Assassins, so he had to pay the debt. The apprentice who was following the man was surprisingly noticed by a mature woman who acompanied Nakima. Shala punished him for his failure. She personally sneaked in Nakima's house and killed her prey. When she was leaving the house the mature woman sensed her, and awoke. Shala was surprised to be uncovered, but talked with Nakima. The fat man was relief when he knew he was not the Assassins' prey. Shala offered a position within the Children to the woman, a Rokugani called Iuchi Yue, but she disliked and passed the opportunity. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 151-153 Yue would be later the victim of a Ruhmalist ritual that became her the Ebon Daughter. Death In 1167 Shala was murdered. Over her was a black veil similar to those her sister Fatima wore. Shala was succeeded by other of her sisters, Faida. External Links * Shala (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Category:Assassins Members